Yukimura's Spell
by Made of Ossum
Summary: "Can I put a spell on you, Yukimura-senpai?" Yukimura nodded weakly under his intense gaze. The little coin flicked back and forth in front of Yukimura's eyes, and he began to space out at the sound of Kanou's voice. / Yukimura&Kanou. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!_

* * *

**A/N: **Short and fluffy. Inspired by one of the episodes, obviously. xD_  
_

* * *

**_Yukimura's Spell_**

* * *

"Kanou-kun, would you please stop following me?" Yukimura begged. "Manly guys aren't supposed to ask for help."

"You didn't ask," Kanou pointed out. "I offered."

"Well, I don't think a manly guy would accept it..." Yukimura bit his lip, thinking it over.

"Fine, I won't help then," Kanou conceded. "I'll just watch."

"K-Kanou-kun!" A light pink color spread across Yukimura's cheeks. "You can't do that either!"

The freshman looked baffled. "Why not?"

"B-because, it makes me nervous..." He shifted his eyes away.

"But I respect you, Yukimura-senpai," Kanou reminded him.

The smaller boy's eyes widened a little, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"I shouldn't make you nervous."

Yukimura glanced back up at him, and his blush deepened. No, he shouldn't. Kanou was a good friend. He never laughed at him or teased him like the other boys. But, for some reason, he made Yukimura very, very nervous anyways. Like there were butterflies fluttering around inside of him whenever Kanou stood close by.

Kanou just smiled softly at the cute little face staring up at him. "So what manly thing are you going to try today?"

"W-well, I was just going to try and build up my strength..."

Kanou followed his friend into the school gym and over to a bench press. His eyes widened slightly. He had never heard of anyone killing himself by lifting weights, but what exactly was Yukimura trying to do here?!

He laid down on his back, and Kanou blushed. Maybe Yukimura was trying to kill _him_, instead.

"Will you bring me a weight, Kanou-kun?" he asked innocently.

"Hai." Kanou nodded once and went to fetch the lightest one there. Crap—the bar itself was 40 pounds! There was no way Yukimura would be able to lift that, let alone plates! With a frown, he added a 2.5 pound plate on either side and slowly lowered it into Yukimura's waiting hands.

"Kanou-kun," Yukimura whined. "I can lift more than that." But his breathing was already starting to sound belabored, and Kanou still had a firm grip on the bar to make sure it didn't crush the cute boy.

"No. That's enough," Kanou decided, taking it away from him. He couldn't watch him struggle like this.

Tears sprung to Yukimura's eyes. "_Kanou-kun_!" he cried. "I can do it! I want to be manly!"

"Why?"

The question took him by surprise. "Huh?" His bottom lip was still quivering.

"What's so great about being manly?" Kanou elaborated.

"Manly guys are strong. And cool. And they don't get teased or laughed at or forced into dresses." His tears were welling up again.

Kanou reached out and wiped them away. "Are you saying you won't let me put a dress on you?" he murmured.

"Why would you do that?!" Yukimura yelped, trembling.

Kanou stepped over the bench, straddling both it and the boy laying on it. Yukimura's face turned completely red. Was his best friend really going to forcefully strip him down, like Usui and the other boys did?! There was no way! Kanou always protected him from those jerks!

"Yukimura-senpai." Kanou's voice cut into his thoughts. "Those guys have physical strength. You have...a different kind."

Yukimura's eyes widened a little. "W-what do you mean?"

"You take everything you do seriously. You're sensitive and cute. You love to help people..." Kanou's voice trailed off. "They only tease you because you look good in a dress and they don't."

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Yukimura blushed.

Kanou just nodded. "What's wrong with letting me help and protect you, Yukimura-senpai?"

His heart sped up. "N-nothing, Kanou-kun, I just want people to stop calling me a girl!"

"You're not a girl," Kanou agreed. "You're much better than that." He stroked Yukimura's face gently. The green-haired boy trembled under his touch.

"Can I put a spell on you, Yukimura-senpai?"

Yukimura nodded weakly under his intense gaze. "Y-y-yes..."

The little coin flicked back and forth in front of Yukimura's eyes, and he began to space out at the sound of Kanou's voice. "You're perfect the way you are."

"I'm perfect the way I am," Yukimura repeated.

"It's okay to be a feminine boy."

"It's okay to be a feminine boy..."

"Kanou loves you just like this."

"Kanou loves me...just like this..."

With a snap of Kanou's fingers, Yukimura broke out of his daze, staring up at him in awe.

"Kanou-kun..."

Kanou bent over him, resting both hands on the bench on either side of Yukimura's head. Breathing heavily, he answered the unspoken question on Yukimura's mind:

"Yes, I do."

He closed the gap between their lips, kissing him softly and sweetly.

"I love you, feminine boy."


End file.
